


a day in the life

by injeoImis



Series: DamiJon Week 2018 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian tries to be funny, High School AU, M/M, it’s cute, jon has a school crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeoImis/pseuds/injeoImis
Summary: part of damijon week 2018! prompt one: high school au





	a day in the life

**Author's Note:**

> part of damijon week 2018! prompt one: high school au

 

Jon didn’t exactly understand why Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, was attending high school in the city of Metropolis, two or three cities away from where the rest of the Waynes resided, in Gotham City. He assumed that’s what rich parents did when they had to get their kids out of the house somehow. School was going to be a huge drag this year and Jon knew it after the first quarter. Sophomore year was already stressful, acquiring piles of homework from Global II Honors and Earth Science labs that were required to be at least three pages. How much can one fifteen year old write about sedimentary, metamorphic and igneous rock?

At least Jon had Kathy and Alan to mess around with when English and Earth Science got boring. Right now, though, he was content. Geometry Honors wasn’t so bad but maybe that’s because Algebra I kicked his ass last year. His dad said that people who weren’t good at algebra were usually better at geometry. Thank god for that then, Jon thought, scribbling more examples as the teacher wrote and talked about them on the front whiteboard.

He glanced around, a long-time habit for when he was waiting for the rest of the class to catch up on the notes. Damian Wayne sat across the room with the most deadpan expression. If Jon didn’t know any better, he might have thought that the teen wasn’t even breathing. Jon shrugged after pushing up his slightly falling glasses. If that kid wanted to fail the class by not paying attention, it wasn’t really Jon’s problem. Jon understood that he had hard to work incredibly hard to keep his good grades, but maybe Damian already knew this stuff.

It was easy for Jon to look at two sides to every story. He usually settled for the good side, but sometimes the bad side was the inevitable truth. That’s what disappointed him. How could people engage in academic dishonesty? Sure, Jon cheated on a really hard Algebra test, once, but it didn’t become a habit. Last year, he remembered some girl got caught cheating on the Theology final exam. What does it take for someone to fail a theology exam? Jon sighed, clicking his mechanical pencil to take more notes. He couldn’t wait to go home.

 

 

  
///

 

 

  
Damian rolled his eyes mentally. Proofs and theorems? Those were child’s work, he thought, only picking up his pencil to feign copying examples. He already knew most of this useless information anyway. He took Geometry freshman year in Gotham Academy but this new school wouldn’t accept his credits, forcing him to take it again. He tried to force his father to do something about it, but Grayson convinced him it wouldn’t hurt to take it again.

_Well, Grayson_ , Damian thought, _this is excruciatingly painful_. What was he supposed to do for the next eighty minutes? He sure as hell was not going to attract himself to any class discussions. Why raise his hand for the teacher to never call on him anyway? Perhaps he could nap but Damian thought about the consequences of that. Maybe the teacher would catch him and issue a detention. There was no way in hell he would get a detention in this wretched institution. His father would also probably kill him and then he would never hear the end of it from his siblings. If they had been A plus students, Damian would have to be as well.

Not that it was hard for him to maintain his high grades anyway. When he was living with his mother in Nanda Parbat, she and his grandfather taught him all that he needed to know. Then he was dragged to the States to live with his father. If there was anything worse that had happened to him since being in Gotham, it was getting expelled from the Academy. The second worst thing was that his father had the nerve to send him to another high school nowhere near home! Father had never done that to his brothers but if Damian had tried to recall, he was sure that none of them had ever been expelled from their schools.

Damian risked a look away from the board, meeting someone’s lingering stare. He had big square glasses, blue eyes. Typical pretty high school sophomore, Damian supposed. The boy from across the room looked away but Damian kept his gaze. Why was he staring at him, anyway? Was there something wrong with him? Maybe he had something on his face… Damian sighed, he was starting to be conceited like Todd. As the teacher began to drone on about easier ways to recognise and write out proofs and theorems such as SSS, ASA, and SSA, Damian rolled his eyes again. He couldn’t wait to go home.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
By the time lunch rolled around, Jon was out of his focus mode. He almost groaned when the bell interrupted class discourse about global warming in Earth Science. Not that he’d ever admit it, but Jon kind of liked Earth Science. Sure, the work was challenging but that was the best part about it. “What’d you bring for lunch, Jon?” Kathy asked, pulling out her brown paper bag. Jon shrugged, pulling out his own paper bag while Alan returned with a water bottle from a nearby vending machine.

Jon usually made his own lunch but this morning his alarm didn’t go off so his mom had to make it for him. He didn’t like when she did because a most of the time she wrote fake deep Pinterest quotes about family and ended them by signing, Love Mom as if he were back in second grade. Sometimes he thought they were sweet but they were corny and ruined his reputation. He was fifteen now, not five!

“I’ve got a chicken cutlet sandwich and some chips. Also a small bottle of almond milk,” Jon wrinkled his nose. How many times would he have to bring up his distaste of almond milk to his mother? Besides, bringing milk to school and not being able to refrigerate it was kind of gross. “Wow, that’s pretty fancy. All I’ve got is a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich on a roll.” Alan stated and Kathy rolled her eyes. “You guys are telling me great lunch choices. Grandad packed sun peanut butter and jelly today. Boring. Daily trade?”

The three teens nodded, switching snacks and drinks. Today they kept their respective sandwiches as they weren’t as bad as last weeks. Jon had made ham and cheese for Alan while Kathy switched with Jon for the peanut butter and jelly. “Next time, you should ask your Grandad to make the apple chicken salad.” Jon suggested, a sly smile on his face. “Sure, I’ll ask him to pull out the good silverware for you as well.” Kathy joked but her laugh was gone quickly.

“Look. The Wayne kid is sitting all by himself.” She pointed out. Jon and Alan turned around and spotted the teen two tables away, scrolling on his laptop and occasionally eating his lunch. “Should we invite him over?” Alan asked. “I don’t want him to be alone for the whole period.” The three friends agreed but couldn’t agree who would get up to invite him over. “Odds on, one to five.”

Jon ended up losing, making him the one to talk to the brooding boy eating alone. He walked over gingerly and sat down in front of him. Damian didn’t look up or take out one of his earbuds to acknowledge his presence but he did ask why Jon had sat down. “Well… My friends and I noticed that you’re sitting here all alone. We thought that, you know, maybe you would want to come and sit with us? We’re doing the Earth Science homework,” Jon added, seeing as Damian’s binder and workbook for the aforementioned subject was sprawled on the table next to his laptop.

Damian seemed to contemplate the offer. “What do you want out of this?” He asked. Jon shook his head, smiling sincerely. “Nothing. Just to help someone who looked a little lonely.” That answer seemed sufficient enough for Damian to follow Jon back to his table. While walking, Jon noticed that Damian was shorter than him but his gelled hair gave him a little bit more height. Jon would have to laugh about it to his brother Kon on their own time.

“Kathy, Alan, this is…” Jon gave Damian the chance to introduce himself, even though they already knew his name. “Damian.” Kathy gave a kind smile, as well as Alan, and the three teens tried to bring him into their conversations as much as possible. Jon couldn’t help but glance at his computer screen at times, seeing that Damian was on FaceTime with another person. _So maybe Damian wasn’t really lonely after all…_ Jon thought. It also made him a little bit upset. The girl on his screen was pretty and Jon was just… average. Jon turned back to the argument on whether water was wet to get the thought out of his head. Jon didn’t know the first thing about Damian! Except for what the media said, but that wasn’t an exactly fair way to judge higher people. He didn’t know why he was wondering if whether the girl on FaceTime was Damian’s girlfriend or just some friend back from Gotham (he hoped so).

“If you need help with the assignment, I have the answers,” Damian stated, but still engrossed in the workbook. Jon, Kathy, and Alan shared a look. The two already knew what was coming. “It’s not right to cheat,” Jon reprimanded. “Who said I cheated?” Damian asked, now looking up and maintaining intense eye contact with Jon. It made him push up his glasses in nervousness. “I-I didn’t mean it… li-like that. Just, you know, sometimes you look up one question and then you end up finding more answers that you didn’t necessarily ask for but now you’re wondering if you should copy those too or just do the rest of the work yourself and close the tab even though now it may be too late because——” “I was just asking, Kent. Apologies if we can not be as academically honest as you are. Besides, grades are not everything. They are simply a number put into a computer and we shouldn’t allow them to define ourselves.”

Jon was awestruck, as were Kathy and Jon. That was the most the three of them had ever heard him talk that much. His voice wasn’t deep but it wasn’t high either. He had some sort of accent that sometimes mixed with an American one. Jon didn’t want him to stop talking.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
By the end of the day, Jon knew he wanted to talk with Damian more than just at lunch and from across the room in Global II Honors. How he would get his number was a totally different situation and problem in of itself. Jon could barely ask for his lab partner’s number for when they had to do a project outside of school once! How was he supposed to ask for Damian Wayne’s phone number? What if he was one of those people who didn’t like talking to others so he didn’t even have a phone? Jon shook his head, that wouldn’t make any sense. He was talking to some girl on FaceTime early.

_Oh no_ , Jon thought. What if he takes it the wrong way and thinks he’s asking for his number because he likes him? Because Jon did _not_ like him. At least not like that. Sure, Damian had nice green eyes, a tall, sturdy form, nice vocabulary, a calming voice that made Jon want to melt into his arms at every other word, but no! Jon did not like him. Not like that.

 

"Kent, are you going to stand in front of my locker all afternoon or should I get someone to move you?" Damian asked, his gaze looking down at his phone. Well there was that, Jon thought. "S-sorry, I just... I wanted to ask if, if y-you know, maybe we could get together outside of school sometime." Damian didn't answer at first. He continued to take books from his locker and switch them for the ones in his book bag. After a few more moments he nodded, "What kind of get together is on your mind?" He asked.

Jon was shocked. If you wanted him to be honest, he didn't think he would get this far. "Oh, umm... maybe lunch or studying together for Global. Maybe we could see a movie?" Damian nodded after another moment of contemplation. "That seems sufficient." With that, Damian began to walk towards the main entrance. "D-Damian, wait! Can we... possibly exchange numbers?" Jon asked, holding his own phone out. Damian shook his head, "I don't have a phone." He answered, with a poker face. Jon wasn't sure if Damian was trying to be funny or not.

"Keep up, Kent," Damian sighed, switching Jon's phone with his own. "Of all people, I thought you would have a good sense of humor. I suppose not, then." Damian absentmindedly said, typing his number. "N-no! That was a good joke! I got it, you were... you were being sarcastic." Damian gave Jon a look. "Right, then. I have to go now. Don't forget about your promising offers, Jonathan." "Never!" Jon called, as Damian was already halfway out the gates.

Jon heard a laugh behind him, "You're whipped." He recognized the voice as Kathy. "Am not." "Are so."

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i’m going to do the rest of the week but my tumblr is arrcwettes


End file.
